With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, since flat panel display technologies such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) have characteristics of thinner body, lower cost, lower energy consumption, faster response, better color purity and brightness, higher contrast ration and so on, the flat panel display technologies have been widely used in various types of electronic products.
In the related art, a length-width ratio of each sub-pixel of a real RGB display panel is approximately 3:1. Adjacent red sub-pixel, green sub-pixel and blue sub-pixel in a same row form a pixel unit so as to display various colors.
For improving the visual effect, people place a higher and higher demand on a resolution of the display panel, which requires that the number of sub-pixels in a same area is constantly increased, i.e., the size of a sub-pixel becomes smaller and smaller. However, due to process limitations, the size of the sub-pixel cannot be infinitely decreased. How to improve an aperture ratio of the display panel and reduce the difficulty of preparation process of the display panel are common problems existing in the industry.